defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Cathie Kingsfall-Eastwind
"Anyone up for a friendly brawl?" -'' Cathie '''Cathie Kingsfall-Eastwind' is a paladin and a warrior who is known for formerly working for the mercenary group called the Blades for Hire. She is married to Saph Kingsfall-Eastwind, and is the mother of his children. Currently she is a civilian member of The Kingdom of Stromgarde due to her marriage to Saph. Appearance Cathie is an average sized human female, which stands at around 5'5 feet (170 cm). Her hair is bright orange and tied up on a neat ponytail and her eyes are the amber colour. Her features are graceful and her skin slightly pale, yet not in sickly manner. She has only few visible scars, one across her left cheek and another, short and plain one over her right eyebrow. Cathie's body is well-trained and muscular, at it's obvious that she is warrior of some sort. She wears heavy plate armor most of the time, accompanied with suitable weapons. Her weapon of choice is often either a large sword or an axe. Personality and behaviour Cathie is quite laid-back and relaxed woman, who rarely has anyone getting under her skin. When this does happen however, she can turn out to be very fiery, and it takes some while for her to cool down once again. She has almost crude sense in humor, and doesn't behave too lady-like in public, not afraid to walk up to someone who is bothering her and punching them in the face. Even while seeming quite spontaneus, she weighs her actions before doing anything, and most often tries to behave rationally. When it comes to her husband and children, she is very affectionate and protective, answering to any possible threat with hostility. Background 'Childhood and early years' Born into half-noble family of Kingsfall, Cathie was a daughter of a Grand-Marshal of the Stormwind Army. Her mother was a simple priest, while her father was a powerfull, strong-willed paladin, who wished for a boy, and was dissapointed with a daughter. From early age, Cathie was made to practice the use of blade, and guided strictly to the path of light. From the age of 6, her days were filled with practicing simple spells and learning how to handle different weapons in different situations. She never was rebellious teen, and even while wanting to join the others of her age, she stayed back, wishing to meet her father's expectations one day. 'Stormwind Army' Cathie served in the Stormwind Army under the command of her father. After years of hard work and training, Grand-Marshal Kingsfall saw that the potential within Cathie had turned into skill, and she eventually became a captain within the army's ranks. 'To Northrend and the War against the Scourge' Against the wishes of her father, Cathie decided to take her leave to Northrend together with many who wished to fight the Lich King. She joined the Argent Crusade, being sent to Icecrown as soon as she travelled to the frozen wastes. Before she knew, her father had followed her to Northrend and left his position in the army, believing his daughter would not make it without him watching over her. Later on, during a mission in Icecrown, Cathie's father was caught by the scourge. Old man Kingsfall was taken to the Lich King, and made a death knight. Only few days later, attack was launched towards Cathie's camp by the Scourge, his father leading the undead. Cathie struck her blade through his heart, making his second life short, knowing it would have been what her father would have wished for. 'After Northrend; a mercenary and a mother.' Cathie returned to Stormwind after the defeat of the Lich King. She was not harmed seriously during the war against the scourge, but she had no family left, as her mother had passed away before she left, and her father was slain by the Scourge. Without a family or a goal in her life, she began losing her bond with the Light, which she had so much cherished before. The change happened in her dull life when she ran into a certain mercenary, who eventually introduced Cathie to the merc group known as the Blades for Hire. At first she perceived the life of a mercenary as honorless, but eventually changed her mind and became one herself. ] While working for the Blades, Cathie met Saph Kingsfall-Eastwind, who later became her husband. Some months after getting married to Saph, Cathie gave birth to their twins, Mary and Garion. Becoming a mother forced Cathie into the desicion of leaving the Blades, and leaving the life of a mercenary behind. Equiptment As a daughter of rather wealthy family, Cathie has had the funds at her disposal to feed her affection towards blades and fine armor. She most often wears traditional, well-crafted paladin armor to savour her memories, and to remind her of who she is, or atleast, who she was. Cathie has several favourite weapons, a two-handed sword she is often seen with, or a large shield with short pikes on it, which she wears together with a smaller blade. Fighting style Cathie is fairly skilled with most weapons (excluding daggers and polearms), especially with swords and axes. She has also been seen with a shield and a smaller blade, but prefers staying offensive instead of defensive. Cathie's fighting style is reckless and somewhat crude while armed, but after ridding herself of the blade and raising her fists, she becomes much more accurate and agile, and clearly seems to enjoy fighting unarmed. Category:Alliance Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Paladins